FIG. 1 shows a pipe 5 used in the prior art to interconnect a single conductor 9 to another single conductor 10. The conductors 9, 10 are respectively inserted from two opposite sides of the pipe 5 and contact against each other inside the pipe 5. Screws 6 are used to secure the conductors 9, 10 and contact screw 14 is used to electrically interconnect the conductors 9, 10.
In order to meet the requirement of modern communications systems, the number of conductor cables needed for communications applications has been increased. Therefore, there is a need to provide cable connectors/adaptors for electrical connection between different types of conductor cables.